Power Rangers Star Chase
Power Rangers Star Chase is the twenty-seventh series in the Alternate World Power Rangers, and a sequel series to Power Rangers EDF It is based on Bioman, and common Comic Book tropes, primarily from the Guardians Of The Galaxy. It is the second season in the Destiny Shard Saga. Plot The Space Scavenger Rocky Riley collects a mysterious cube as part of a routine retrieval mission. He escapes his boss Urond, but finds the wrath of the Quil and Chaos Empires. Ouch. The evil Captain Rygor also searches for the hidden power within the cube. Mirra, the Princess of the Chaos Empire, is supposed to to attack him, but instead allies with him as part of her own ulterior plan. The Fighter Zader, Cryo Comet and Rose are also dragged into the fray, as the 5 defend the Cube from Rygor and his forces, and all those who plan to do evil with the Cube. Star Chase Rangers Allies The Chasers *Furlon (4-34) *Headcannon (4-32) The Star Chasers *Metrus (15) *Silvus (15) *Blotto (15) *Arrow (15) Planetor's Harbingers * Zaro Shi/Solar Stryder (25-27, 34-35) Power Rangers EDF Agents Of Evil The Chaos Empire *Emperor Chaos (1-27) **Lord Kranx (1-15) **Destructor, Knight Of Death (1-12) **Nova (1-34) The Quil Empire *The Quil God (9-10) *Captain Rygor (1-10) **Lieutenant Cybax (1-2) **Lieutenant Zora (3) **Lieutenant Marinda (4) **Doctor Magro (5) **Star Captain Zerath (6) **Lieutenant Edge (7) **Lieutenant Radon (7-8) **Captain Severa (9-10) The New Men's Empire *Master Miracle (19-20) **Knight Reptor (18) **Knight Alia (19) **The Ooblar Beast (20) The Universal Monarchs *The King Of Treasures (8-9, 30) *The King Of Blossoming (18, 30) *The King Of Fighters (22, 30) *The King Of Contests (24-30) *The King Of Judgement (31-35) The Cosmic Powers *Master Of Madness (12-14, 30) *Mistress Of Harmony (12-14, 30) *The Tracker Of Space And Time (12-14, 30) *Planetor (18, 27-28, 32-35) **Terminux (17) **Zaro Shi/Solar Stryder (25-27, 34-35) *Universal Court (13, 30) Other *Mojojo (11) *Arania (16) *Necros (19-20) *Soundwyvern and The Superhumans (21) *Terminus (23) Planet Ether *Narcis, The Ethereal Lord (31-35) **Malia, The Ethereal Lady (32-34) **Narcis II, The Ethereal Heir (32-35) ***Aunt Lila (32-35) ***Cousin Enon (32-35) ***Mother Sirai (32-35) ***Uncle Trak (32-35) ***Priest Joto (32-35) Arsenal Destiny Shards Featured *Ion Chamber/Power Shard (1-10) *Brain Shard (12-34) Transformation Devices *Chaser Changer Belt◆◆◆◆◆◆ Side Arms *Chaser Magnums◆ Individual Weapons *The Most Dangerous Sword In The Galaxy◆ *Hona-Daggars◆ *The Furball Blaster◆ *Cosmic Rose◆ Zords *Star Saber Megazord◆◆ **The Star Chaser/Star Chase Megazord ◆ **The Solar Saber/Solar Saber Megazord ◆ * The Galaxy Voyager/ Galaxy Voyager Megazord ◆ * The Quasar Chasers/ Quasar Chaser Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Red Quasar ◆ ** Blue Quasar ◆ ** Pink Quasar ◆ ** Yellow Quasar ◆ ** Green Quasar ◆ ** Orange Quasar ◆ Episodes *Space Case 1: The 3rd Shard *Space Case 2: Birth Of The Star Chasers *Space Case 3: Mirra's Advent *Space Case 4: Burden Of Conscience *Space Case 5: The Scent Of A Rose *Space Case 6: The Rocket Man *Space Case 7: Space Rage *Space Case 8: Heart Of A Rock *Space Case 9: Rygor's Rage, Part 1 *Space Case 10: Rygor's Rage, Part 2 *Space Case 11: Lightning Strike *Space Case 12: The Mysterious Space Man *Space Case 13: Orange Sentinel *Space Case 14: Orange Cosmos *Space Case 15: Behold! The, Star Chasers? *Space Case 16: A Woman Scorned *Space Case 17: Weekend At The Guardian's *Space Case 18: Rosey Rosey Rose! *Space Case 19: The Creator's Diagnostic, Part 1 *Space Case 20: The Creator's Diagnostic, Part 2 *Space Case 21: Flight Of The Superhumans *Space Case 22: The King Of Fighters *Space Case 23: A Bad Case Of The Termin' *Space Case 24: It's All A Big Game! *Space Case 25: The Second Harbinger *Space Case 26: A Strange Case Of Deja-Vu *Space Case 27: Planetor's Gamble *Space Case 28: The Biggest Game In The Galaxy *Space Case 29: Fatherly Figures *Space Case 30: A Princess Stands Up For Herself *Space Case 31: I Fought The Law! *Space Case 32: So How You Been? *Space Case 33: Narcis' Flower *Space Case 34: Spotlight, Moonlight *Space Case 35: Two-Time Galaxy Saviors See Also Category:Kamenrider2011